In today's health-conscious world, many methods have been developed to extract plant juices such as, for example, juices from natural vegetables and fruits. There are three most common methods currently used for such extraction: (i) the hydraulic press method, (ii) the cold expeller method, and (iii) the solvent extraction method.
In the hydraulic press method, pressure is used to extract juice from raw produce. In contrast to the hydraulic press method, the cold expeller method reduces the amount of heat caused during the pressing process. On the other hand, in the solvent extraction method, ground seeds are purged with petroleum distillate to extract oils from the seeds and then the extracted oil is heated to distill out the solvent chemical. The solvent extraction method is utilized because of low costs and high yields.